Ses bras douloureusement chaleureux
by fan-kpop
Summary: Des cauchemars le hantent tous les soirs jusqu'à qu'une personne déménage à côté de chez lui. Le trouvant étrange il ne prit pas le soin de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à qu'il le croise dans son lycée. Petit se disait-il. Rating T qui va sûrement évoluer Première histoire! soyez doux xD!
1. Introduction

Salut tout le monde ! Une fan-fiction sur Eren et Rivaille ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des coms quand vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou juste pour critiquer (ça sera toujours bénéfique pour moi ! xD). Première histoire donc soyez pas trop dur hein ! Sinon bonne lecture !

Introduction :

Des bruits assourdissants m'entourent, des cris, des pas qui raisonnent sur le sol le faisant vibrer comme si tous les séismes se déchaînaient en ce moment même. Une odeur forte de rouille se fait sentir comme si elle remplaçait l'oxygène depuis un certain temps...

Soudain, je sens mon corps se faire traîner sur le sol. Alors que j'ouvrais mes yeux pour savoir qui me faisais l'honneur d'utiliser mon corps comme serpillière sur un sol couvert de gravier, je tombe droit sur un monstre nous courant après. Il était rose/rouge, grand, avec des belles dents blanches mais qui pourtant ne m'attiraient pas à cause des petites tâches rougeâtres et qui ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Me détournant de ce monstre, je remarque que tout ce qui m'entourait et qui constituait mon berceau chaleureux s'est transformé en des débris de bâtiments, de maisons, des flammes consumait peu à peu la forêt non loin de chez moi...

Chez moi...

C'est à ce moment là que tous mes souvenirs me reviennent comme des gifles en pleine figure... Ma énième dispute avec mikasa et maman alors que je revenais d'un combat et que mikasa me sauve la peau des fesses de peu. Moi m'enfuyant en claquant la porte sèchement et allant au centre ville pour respirer un peu quand soudain une forme gigantesque fumante apparaît au-delà du mur qui me séparait de la liberté, des vastes étendues d'eau qu'on appelait « mer ».

Une tension palpable s'abat sur la ville, tous les villageois n'ayant yeux que pour lui. C'est alors qu'il fit un des gestes les plus improbable... Il donna un grand coup sur le dit mur projetant ces débris dans toute l'enceinte qui était autrefois protégée et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sans trace...

Un silence monstre parcouru alors le centre-ville avant qu'une horde de personne crie et cours dans tous les sens. Je me faisais bousculer par tous ces personnes qui cherchaient à fuir un danger approchant dangereusement. Décidant qu'il était plus sage de retourner chez moi pour retrouver ma mère et ma sœur je me fis bousculer pour percuter un rocher m'assommant directement.

Un cri me fis sortir de mes pensées et me tournant vers cette source j'aperçois mikasa sur l'épaule d'un homme en uniforme. Je cherchais alors ma mère des yeux jusqu'à la voir au loin, un monstre près de la maison soulevant un corps des débris.

Maman.

Me débattant comme un forcené je réussis à sortir de la poigne qui me tenait prisonnier et courus jusqu'à chez moi pour assister à une des scènes les plus horrible de ma vie. Maman se faisait dévorer là devant moi, sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit pour l'aider. Mais se qui m'a abattu était sûrement le dernier sourire de ma mère. Son beau visage taché de sang et ses yeux noyés dans les larmes me regardaient pour une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se fasse complètement avaler par cette chose. M'effondrant sur le sol, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Des larmes de tristesses pour voir comme dernier souvenir de ma mère, une mère triste et en colère. Et des larmes de rage contre cette chose qui m'avait enlever mon dernier parent sans scrupule. Je vois alors son ombre se dessiner sur le sol s'avançant vers moi. Je relève alors la tête pour voir sa main, la même main qui avait retenu ma mère prisonnière s'avancer vers moi...

-EREN ! Lèves-toi on est presque qu'en retard !


	2. Chapter 1

Bon... j'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette petite accroche. Voici la suite !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires pour que je puisse savoir si l'histoire tient la route xD.

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Me réveillant alors en sursaut, je glissais de mon lit m'étalant comme une merde devant les pieds de ma très chère et aimante sœur Mikasa qui s'est donnée un plaisir à me réveiller d'une douceur comparable à celle d'un éléphant.

« Merci Mikasa pour ce charmant réveille...

-Maman a déjà préparé le petit déjeuner donc descends vite sinon je pars sans toi

-Un peu d'aide ?

-Dépêches-toi !

-Ouais... »

Après m'avoir relever, ma très chère sœur sortie en me lançant un dernier avertissement. Je me dépêchais alors, pris quelques affaires qui traînaient sur le sol et un caleçon de mon tiroir pour filer à la douche. Prendre une douche tous les matin est ma nouvelle résolution pour cette nouvelle année (qui va commencer sans moi si je grouille pas mes fesses)... Résolution qui va vite partir au oubliette je pense.

« EREN !

-OUI ! J'arrive ! »

Je dévale alors l'escalier en deux deux, prends une tranche de pain avec de la confiture, embrasse ma mère et cours vers la porte où m'attends Mikasa depuis longtemps vu sa tête...

« Eren...

-On y va ? On va être en retard sinon !

-...

-Quoi ?

-Il nous reste encore 20 minutes avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous avec Armin et les autres

-QUOI ?! Et tu m'as fait dépêché pour rien ? »

Mikasa partie sans me répondre, mettant ses écouteurs. Alors que je rumine derrière elle, la maudissant de tous les noms d'oiseaux du monde, je remarque que la maison voisine a été vendue et que le nouveau voisin (plutôt âgé) commençait à décharger ses bagages. Détournant mon regard du voisin, une autre personne sortie avec violence de la maison. Il n'avait pas l'air très content avec ses sourcil froncés, sa coupe undercut/militaire et son regard perçant qui visait son tuteur... Très bizarre ces gens.

« Mikasa, tu savais que les nouveaux voisins sont arrivés ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs maman les ont invités à dîner à la maison ce soir

-Ah... ok »

Le trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous se déroula dans le silence. Mikasa dans sa musique et Eren finissant son petit-déjeuner.

« Eren, Mikasa ! »

En me retournant vers la personne qui nous appelait, je ne vis qu'une petite tête blonde avant de me recevoir un colis en pleine tête. Armin, notre ami d'enfance avec un QI qui dépassait largement le notre... Il a refusé de sauter des classes ou d'aller dans une autre école de « son niveau » pour rester avec nous. Mignon n'est-ce pas ? Attendez qu'il vous sorte une des théories sur la vie à 8h du mat'... Mon cerveau s'en souvient encore... Surtout qu'il est mal traité alors qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

« Armin... je suis aussi heureux de te voir mais là tu m'étouffes...

-Oups... pardon. Salut Mikasa !

-Salut Armin.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué vous deux ! Les vacances sont trop long ! Hâte de reprendre les cours !

-Je pense qu'il y a que toi pour penser ça Armin...

-Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ? Mais c'est notre très cher tête de cheval, depuis quand tu as appris notre langue ?

-Eren... ne commence pas

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Je vois que les bonnes habitudes ne sont pas perdus...

-Connie !

-Et Sacha ! Ne m'oubliez pas les gars... »

Et c'est ainsi que le joyeux groupe se compléta et se dirigea vers la lycée pour leur dernière année dans cet établissement qui avait vécu des vertes et pas mures avec ces énergumènes.

Arrivés devant le panneau d'affichage des classes, le groupe remarquèrent qu'ils étaient séparés en 2 classes différentes... Eren, Jean, Sacha et Connie sont dans la même classe. Ce qui restait Mikasa et Armin pour l'autre.

« Dommage qu 'on se soit pas tous dans la même classe...

-Je vais pouvoir enfin respirer !

-Sois pas méchant envers elle Eren... Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'est vraiment inquiétée la dernière fois...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé.

-Eren ! On sait tous que ça t'a laissé des séquelles et que t'en rêves encore !

\- Sacha... Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiété. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas en parler... »

Sur ces paroles Eren s'en alla vers sa classe, laissant ainsi le groupe derrière lui.

« Aller vient Sacha, ne dramatise pas plus, il viendra nous en parler quand il le voudra, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse lui du temps... ça ce n'est pas passé il y a longtemps en plus...

-Il a raison Connie. Laisse lui du temps, en plus tu es sa meilleure amie donc il va bien t'en parler à un moment donné. »

Notre trio alla ensuite rejoindre notre joli brun en classe.

« BONJOUR MES ENFANTS ! MOI C'EST HANJI ! Hum, votre professeur principal pour cette magnifique année et celui de science.

-...

-Soyez pas timide ! On va passer une année entière ensemble de toute façon donc autant qu'on s'entende dès maintenant ! ON va faire donc faire des présentations orales ! »

Alors que des chuchotements de mécontentement, le désespoir sur le visage des plus timide apparièrent, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit d'un coup sec pour laisser place à un jeune homme.

« Un nouveau cobaye...élève ! C'est quoi ton petit nom à toi ? »

Eren qui depuis le début du cours ne faisait pas attention à la classe préférant regarder par la fenêtre, se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Mais c'était pas le voisin ? Toute son attention est alors dirigée vers le lui et en le détaillant il constata qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui inspirait peur et admiration.

« Alors ton petit nom ? »

Il était vêtu d'un pull-over blanc qui mettait en valeur sa blancheur extrême (à ce demander s'il a déjà visiter la plage en été ou même déjà bronzer tout simplement), par dessus une sorte de gilet/doudoune en coton, un pantalon noir (très simple me diriez-vous) mais qui avait l'air de cacher des jambes fermes et musclées. Pour chaussure, il avait tout simplement des bottes style militaire et son sac de cours.

De là où était Eren, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais qu'il savait perçant. Alors qu'il allait retourner à son occupation avant que le nouveau arrive, il l'entendit dire :

« Rivaille Ackerman. »

Ce fut alors comme un coup de massue. Les souvenirs de ses cauchemars lui firent surface comme un éclair, des monstres de partout l'encerclant, des corps par milliers jonchés le sol couvert de sang, des débris d'habitation, de murs. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui retenu son attention... C'était ce corps, dressé devant lui de toute sa hauteur, comme le protégeant de ce qui allait suivre, de ce qui arrivait d'en face. Ce corps était couvert de sang, ses mains tenant des lames qui trancheraient la moindre vie sans aucune hésitation. Son dos caché par une espèce de cape tout aussi tachée avec un emblème qui inspirait espoir et lutte. L'emblème du bataillon d'exploration. Alors que son héros se tournait vers lui. Un bruit à côté de sa droite le fait revenir sur terre. Le voisin. Eren se détacha de son sac poser sur la table et le détailla sous toutes les coutures et une pensée surgit dans sa tête : petit.

Le nouveau était petit.


	3. Chapter 2

Donc tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard immense alors que j'avais dit à certaines d'entre vous que le chapitre 2 arriverait très rapidement...

Mais malgré tout j'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre... Et voici le deuxième et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter ! (surtout pour les fautes)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas mais au grand Hajime Isayama. Cependant cette histoire sort tout droit de ma petite tête !

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

« Tu veux ma photo peut être ? »

Arg... Quelle façon élégante de commencer une conversation... Je quitte donc ma contemplation de cet être aussi poli qu'un lama et pris mon sac posé sur la chaise à ma droite et le posait au sol au niveau de mes jambes.

Bien décidé à reprendre ma nuit je m'affalais sur ma table et ferma les yeux mais c'est sans compter sur le cheval sur pattes alias Jean qui se balança sur sa chaise et vient cogner ma table. Décidant de prendre sur moi, je donna un coup de pied sur son dossier et redressa sa putain de chaise.

« Je vais le tuer » marmonnais-je, tout en enfonçant ma tête dans mes bras et en ignorant cet abruti de Jean qui s'était retourné.

Décidément j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce matin... Heureusement pour moi que le voisin ne semble pas être bavard mais plutôt du genre froid, distant qui inspire la peur.

Le reste du cours se passait ainsi, moi qui mettais assoupi au côté de Rivaille et la prof qui essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves sur l'étonnante évolution d'une plante. Puis vint la pause déjeuner précédé par le cours d'anglais captivant d'Oluo Bossard qui ne faisait que se mordre sa langue toutes les cinq minutes. Cette année promet... et je n'avais pas vu tous mes professeurs...

Par chance, les heures de repas étaient à la même heure que ceux de Mikasa et d'Armin, ce qui fait qu'on pourra manger ensemble tout le temps et que personne ne sera mit de côté ! (chose qui est vraiment déplaisant... il y a comme une impression d'un vide...)

« Oy ! Eren, tu arrêtes pas de rêvasser depuis ce mat' ressaisis-toi mec ! Me disait Connie en me donnant un coup au niveau du dos, me précipitant droit devant au risque et péril de mon plateau repas.

-Putain Connie ! A cause de tes conneries, mon plateau a faillit se renverser ! »

Alors que tout le petit groupe sourit du duo Eren/Connie, une ombre, assit sur une table non loin d'eux observa Eren tout en caressant son couteau.


End file.
